legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tor Maelz
Tor Maelz is an original character created by Prime ShockWaveTX from CIS Productions. He is the main antagonist of upcoming side story LOTM: Sword of Kings - Prime Reaper AI-78 Storyline. ''He is the archenemy of Prime Reaper AI-78, having been directly responsible for numerous tragedies in Sven's life, including the death of his lover and the paralyzing of his partner. He is one of the many Big Bad in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. Tor was a male Human Sttepen warrior and the first leader of the Death Bringers faction during the Universal War, when the first factions come to exist to fight the Balam Alliance across the Multi-Universes. He founded the splinter group following Malel's ascension to Sttepen—leader of the Sttepens—in 50kT BBY in direct competition against Malel's promulgation of the Supercommando Codex. While Malel sought to root out what he saw as immoral banditry that had taken hold among the Sttepen, Maelz wished to continue their marauding ways, with the ultimate goal of starting a new Sttepen War and conquering the galaxy of the 3th Multi-Universe; reality 690th in the name of his forefathers. To this end, he and his supporters waged war against Malel's True Steepens for several years, with heavy casualties on both sides, until Maelz was seemingly killed on Concord Dawn. Maelz and the Death Bringers later reappeared on Korda Six where he managed to trap the True Sttepens and kill Mereel as the Mandalore was betrayed by his second-in-command, forcing the True Sttepens to retreat. After several more years in hiding, he laid another trap for the True Sttepens and Mereel's successor, Prime Reaper AI-78, in which a strike team of soldier of New Conglomerate were manipulated into slaughtering Maelz's enemies for him. The only survivor of the battle, Sven (Prime Reaper) was sold into slavery and spent several years aboard a spice transport. He managed to escape, however, and recovered a suit of Sttepen armor from Galidraan. Sven then hunted Maelz to Corellia where Sven destroyed Maelz's ship, the Death Rattle, and fought Maelz hand-to-hand on the planet's surface. Maelz injected Sven with a poison to knock him out, but before he lost consciousness, Sven slashed open Maelz's stomach. Attracted by the scent of blood, a pack of dire-cats attacked, killing and devouring Maelz, leaving Sven to wake up the following day, unharmed. Like Darth Hades, The Fallen and Leohart the Prince of Hell, his soul become so wicked that he couldn't even become a ghost: he is stunted to exist be a "nothing" able to cross over into the afterlife for all of eternity to pay for his crimes. Data *''Name: Tor Maelz The Slayer is his codename in the assassin world'' *''Nationality: Sttepen Human Alien'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Classification: Human, Gunslinger, Sttepen Assassin, Eraser'' *''Age: 29'' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, dexterity, enhanced senses (has a perfect 60/10 vision meaning his eyes are 6 times better than the average), perfect marksmanship (can shoot two bullets into the same small hole on a moving air mobile or hitting a spinning can in the air4 times at the same spot and noting he was in a bad shape), excellent gunslinger, able to predict the trajectory of bullets or other attacks to aim-dodge them, able to calculate the trajectories of his ricocheting bullets accurately to hit people from unexpected angles, able to radiate an aura that freezes opponents with weak resolve in terror, able to "smell out" the aura of the killer, can erect a temporally "barrier" of wind by moving his arm fast enough, due to being infected with nano-machines Train can produce static electricity that he can release for his Railgun attack, has the spirit of Saya watching over him which allows Train to resist reality warping and escape dimensional BFR'' *''Weaknesses: Can only use Railgun 4 times a day (Burst Railgun not included). Burst Railgun is so strong it destroys his revolver after the first shot while also draining his energies severely.'' *''Destructive Capacity: Wall level+ w/ Burst Bullets (focuses more on piercing damage than wide-scale destruction), small building level+ w/ Black Claw/Cross and Railgun, potentially building level+ w/ the Burst Railgun (managed to destroy Creed's Imagine Blade Level MAX)'' *''Range: Average human melee range, hundreds of meters with bullets (can hit targets accurately from this distance'' *''Speed: Hypersonic+ (Tor is a very casual bullet timer, can search an entire town in minutes, able to blitzsupersonic combatants with ease, can escape the explosion of a grenade after it detonated, able to dodge focused beams of ultrasonic sound waves from a few meters and he's faster than Setsuki who barely but managed to dodge the Railgun from point blank range)'' *''Durability: Small building level+, building level by using Hades to block'' *''Lifting Strength: Superhuman (likely in the multiple tons of range, his Black Cross attack beard explosive amounts of power which is well superior to a grenade explosion, managed to block Creed's Imagine Blade Level 3 without moving an inch)'' *''Striking Strength: Class KJ'' *''Stamina: Very large (managed to fight for 11 hours straight with only a few minutes of breather between each major battle)'' *''Standard Equipment: Hades (his revolver made of a rare super strong alloy called Orichalcum, has a reinforced chassis to allow Tor to block incoming attacks or even bash away incoming energy blasts. Can reflect back lasers or laser-like attacks by using the side of his gun like a mirror. Furthermore, the special alloy of the weapon also stores Tor's electricity thus enabling him to use the Railgun.), Tor also has a number of special bullets, sleeping gas spray, various grenades (explosive, smoke, flash and glue grenades)'' *''Intelligence: Expert hand to hand combatant and gunfighter with his legend and reputation spread through the world. Easily defeated a guy in one of the extra chapters who was claimed to be the master of all forms of fighting and martial arts (although that's likely a hyperbole). Could be described as a genius when it comes to anything related to his mission. Fairly skilled in infiltration, stealth and doing disguises. Knowledgeable in weapons and in the art of modifying them (although he isn't at Sven's level). Has a degree of knowledge both in human and animal anatomy, knowing how to incapacitate someone by causing the least harm. Expert of psychological battle and routinely opts for breaking the enemy's resolve instead of killing them.'' Biography Sttepen War Tor Maelz was a Stteppen member of the Sttepen Clan Maelz. Malel took the title of Sttepen, claiming leadership over the Sttepen clans that still followed their traditional warrior culture. He instituted his Supercommando Codex as a new moral standard for all Sttepens to follow, asserting that Sttepens should conduct themselves honorably as nothing more than highly-paid mercenaries rather than conquerors. He also hoped to eliminate the public perception of Sttepens as amoral killers. Tor Maelz opposed this reform, however, and sought the title of Sttepen for himself. He advocated the belief that the Sttepens should return to their roots as conquerors, claiming that it was their birthright to wage a second war for control of the galaxy, and destroy the hated pacifist regime of the New Sttepens. Gathering like-minded Sttepens hardliners to his cause, he led a violent coup against Mereel's supporters and formed a splinter group which he cast as the Death Bringers, adapting his clan sigil to symbolize the movement. Scattering Malel and his men on Concord Dawn, Maelz's forces hunted them across the planet. Finding a young Sven Vollfield working in his father's fields, Maelz questioned the boy while his companion held him at gunpoint. Learning that Sven's father had been sheltering Mereel, Maelz brutally interrogated the Journeyman Protector. When he refused to talk, Maelz had one of his men put a blaster to his son's head, threatening to kill the boy if the Sven's fighter didn't cooperate. Before any harm could come to her son, Sven's mother shot and killed the Death Bringerman holding him. The Sven's father urged him to run and the boy ran for the fields with several of Maelz's men in pursuit. As they caught up to the young Sven, he was saved by Malel and his remaining followers. Hearing the ensuing firefight in the fields, Maelz ordered his men to burn them while they murdered Sven's parents and kidnapped his 7 years old sister, and use her as a sex slaver to his soldiers alongside thousands of women and children . Confident the fire had finished off his nemesis, the Death Bringers settled in for two days of rest and recreation to celebrate their victory in a nearby town. There, they came under attack from Malel and what remained of his army. During the battle, Maelz took cover inside his tank and Sven placed an explosive on its underside. When the explosion cleared, Malel searched the debris and, though no body was found, Maelz was presumed dead. Revenge However, Maelz was encountered alive in 8 years after, albeit extensively scarred by the explosion. Luring the True Sttepens into an ambush on Korda Six, the Death Bringers decimated more of Malel's forces with help from the native Kordons Maelz appeared on the battlefield aboard a tank and gunned Malel down himself when the Sttepen was abandoned by his own second-in-command, Mantis—who sought leadership of the Sttepens for himself. When the True Sttepens retreated, leadership passed to Sven who swore to hunt down Maelz once and for all. When the governor of Galidraan agreed to pass information about the Death Bringers's whereabouts on to Sven in exchange for his Sttepens putting down a rebellion, Maelz set yet another trap for his foes. He coerced the governor into requesting help from the New Conglomerate, claiming the Sttepens were slaughtering political activists. When Sven met the governor at his castle, Maelz attempted to kill him, firing on Sven from behind a curtain where he hid with several of his men. Sven retreated, leaping out a nearby window and activating his jetpack, but Maelz disabled it with a shot from his blaster pistol, sending Sven hurtling to the ground below. Satisfied the trap was a success, Maelz and the Death Bringers took their leave to create evidence of civilian deaths while the NC, led by Shaki Za, arrived at the Sttepen camp and killed every Steppen except for their leader. Sven was handed over to the governor, who promptly had him sold into slavery. Demise After 6 years aboard a spice freighter, Sven made his escape during a pirate attack. Returning to Galidraan, he recovered his armor and held the governor at gunpoint, demanding to know where he could find Maelz. The governor told him the Death Bringers had left Galidraan only two days prior, heading for Corellia. Over Corellia, Maelz sat in a prominent seat on the bridge of his ship, the Death Rattle, tended to by a Lazis servant when his troops detected an incoming projectile on the ship's sensors. Sven used a starfighter to disable the Death Rattle's engines while he himself stormed the bridge by smashing his way through the main view-port. As the ship began to break up, Tor Maelz fled toward the escape pods, ordering his men to abandon ship. Sven gave chase and they scuffled briefly before making their way down to the planet aboard a pod of their own. The two men fought savagely with their fists, evenly matched, until their brawl carried them over a cliff and into a river. When they washed ashore, Maelz injected Sven with a poison that made him near-lethargic. Before he could deliver the death blow, however, Fett slashed Vizsla's stomach open with a pair of blades ejected from his gauntlets. As Sven slipped into unconsciousness, the Death Bringer leader was attacked, killed, and eaten by a pack of dire-cats who were attracted by the scent of his blood but ignored Sven completely, ending his reign of terror on Sttepen race forever. But his terror was quickly replaced when Deus.Ex.Machina Imperial Army invaded the Kondor Planet and enslaved the entire race, killing trillions of people as usual. After his death, Maelz's body was moved to a separate chamber away from the Great Hall. Tor's mutilated soul was, meanwhile, trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on or return as a ghost. Personality Described by Ellen Mira Mathers as a barbarian, Maelz was indeed brutal and vicious in his methods. On Concord Dawn, he commanded his troops to slaughter the young Luz's family, and later permitted them to take whatever they wanted from a local town, resulting in mass rape of women and children. When he orchestrated the Battle of Galidraan, he ordered the governor of the planet to tell the New Conglomerate that Sven's Sttepens had been slaughtering women and children. When the governor protested that there was no evidence of such crimes, Maelz promised that he would create some. Maelz was also narcissistic and egomaniacal. He resented Malel for stealing the title of Sttepen from him and fed his ego by claiming that he and his followers would conquer the galaxy as their Sttepens forefathers had intended. His followers were little more than sycophantic thugs held together by the force of his charisma. Equipment Maelz wore a suit of black Sttepen armor which he adorned with a red cape and his clan sigil on the shoulders His gauntlets mounted several weapons including a wrist rocket, flamethrower, whipcord launcher, and poison injector. He also used various blaster rifles and pistols in combat, as well as a tank on at least two occasions. He also possessed a personal starship, the Death Rattle. Song Gallery 13547449584_71c23761da_b.jpg Blackhasd.jpg tee-kz-blackhand-detail.jpg VizslaHS-JFOS1.jpg VizslaGalidraan.jpg tumblr_static_tor1.jpg shadowfall2.png 339881-199287-vizsla.jpg Deathwatch1.jpg Killzone-shadow-fall--the-insurgent-pack023.jpg Trivia *"Maelz" name comes from "Mal" from Latin, which means "evil" or "bad". *The name "Tor" translates to "justice" in the fictional language Mando'a. *His hobby is drawing pictures of war. *His methods were based in cultures and tactics of the Dark Empires in which the Sith Empire, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Triggers Hell were breaking havoc across billions of universes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Warmongers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Poisoners Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Rivals Category:Liars Category:Slanderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Videos Category:The Dreaded Category:Music Videos Category:Fascists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderers Category:Misogynists Category:Assassins Category:Big Bads Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Trapster Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Knight Templar Category:Dark Knights Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Usurpers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:The Heavy Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:Son of Villain Category:Hooded characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Energy Projectors Category:Gun Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Evil from the past Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Narcissist Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Jerks Category:True Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Communists Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Rapists Category:Scary Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Traitors Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Torturers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Terrorists Category:Interrogators Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutilators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mercenaries Category:Abusers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Flyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Lawful Evil Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Barbarian Category:Gravity Defyers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters